


Villains and OC's

by OliviaStone



Series: Villains, villainesses and their OC others [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Christopher Nolan's Batman, The Dark Knight Legacy (Web Series)
Genre: Christopher Nolan's characters, F/M, Joker (DCU)'s Name is Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaStone/pseuds/OliviaStone
Summary: A group of unrelated stand alone oneshots about  Christopher Nolan's Batman villans and original female characters. My person dumpster project for all the romances I imagine for my wicked boys.
Relationships: Bane (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Edward Nygma/Original Female Character(s), Harvey Dent/Original Female Character(s), Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Jonathan Crane/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Villains, villainesses and their OC others [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935409
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Villains and OC's

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, gain nothing and, according to my mother, do nothing but write and complain. The villains here belong to the batman verse and their creates, I specifically choose Christopher Nolan's Batman interpretation of them.
> 
> For some reason I couldn't get a jack Napier tag, or a Christopher Nolan's joker tag, but the joker I'll using here is that one. The one in the dark knight, not the DCU. 
> 
> After rewatching the dark knight triology I decided to give the villains some lovers, a little tribute to such awesome batman movies.

(JONATHAN CRANE/ SCARECROW X SIDNEY SICKMAN/ ORIGINAL FEMALE CHARACTER)  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boy frowns at his plate - the one she had to make personally because his order was so complicated - and with that same expression of displeasure looks at her. 

" You want me to eat THIS; it's a gross mess. Who gave you the dumb idea to mix candy, fries AND meat into a burger?, You're such a stupid IDIOT" 

This is the way the preteen has referred to his twenty two year old waitress since he came into MacDonald and was declared the weeks lucky winner. As Burger King he thought himself a god, wielding supreme power over the staff( who only tolerated him for the sake of their paychecks, mind you) and with that power came the arrogance and rudeness that got kids murdered. 

Sidney's grip on her notepad tightens and she does her best to stop her nose crunching up, her face is of barely contained irritation, the pleasent smile she usually wore when serving customers had long been wiped off by the snobbish brat before her. He was fat, and short, with the longest, dirtiest fingernails she's ever seen. When he had poked at the food and squished around the tomatoes and ice cream to create his own masterpiece using his chubby blacknailed fingers, she almost gaged.

"This is what you ordered." She nods at his plate, although the food had slipped over it, and the tray, and the table; the one on the plate was recently served. She's returned this order five times, and it feels like five hundred times. Mercilessly the boy shakes his head, the golden paper crown on it tints to the side, he glares at her and says loudly. 

" I want to order something else! Bring me something else. Another burger! Another burger! And this time, one not made'o'meat. I'm a vegetarian!" 

He proves he doesn't eat meat by spitting the chunck of chicken he had bitten off at her, she steps out of the way as it lands on the floor with a wet sound. She can't control wrinkling her nose, she was going to clean that later. 

"Do you want to know the secret of the vegetarian burger.?" 

She gives him a very serious, honest expression. She has made her voice an old whiny whisper, like she is an elderly woman with a frog in her throat. The voice change was an odd habit of hers she developed when she was just a girl, she was told it was creepy but her brother left her alone whenever she used it so she often did when he annoyed her. They were six and eight then, and she still talked like this, although increasingly less as she grew up, as a way of showing she was getting frustrated. And Ohhh!, this boy had her peeved. 

" See, other burgers are made of normal meat...chicken, pig, cow and other great animals. Normal animals everybody eats. But vegetarians..." She slams her notepad on the table, making him jump a little and look at her in the eye, she smirks," vegetarians eat a different meat. People meat. Ohhhh, yes." She nods at his disbelieving face. incrudious as he may be he was about nine, easily gullible. 

" We slaughter annoying bratty children like you. See that sin over there" she points to the door behind the cashier. "With the sign that says STAFF ONLY, that's where it happens. The waitresses drug the drinks at random, usually the luck winners" she fixes the crown on his head, pouting as if he were a dead thing already. " And whichever poor slob will fall asleep until closing time. Nothing weird about a kid being sleepy after eating, babies sleep when they drink lots of warm milk right? No one will ask, and they'll leave you here. He's parents are coming, I'll say when they ask. Let the kid catch some Zee's. Hey, the meatlocker is a great place to nap, it's deep in the basement, far far from everyone and its dark and silent and you can't hear anyone there. No one to bother you sleeping. But, no one to hear you screaming too. The slaughtered machines there... BAD" She jerks to him and he flinches." You're gonna be screaming a lot. There's this one that chops you up, bit by bit then another that grinds and pounds you into mince meat. While you're still alive we but open you're stomach and pull out you're intestines, they make fine sausages. We uses your heart and kidney to make patty for the burgers, squeeze some eyes over them for flavour. The rest of your body is put into storage so the police won't find it. So I ask you-" she straightens up and clears her voice. " Do you really want the veggie, it could be you're friend Freddy for all we know."

He doesn't answer verbally, he throws off the crown, pushes off the sit and runs out. 

" We'll find you, little piggy. Don't think you're safe." She calls after him, watching him go only for her eyes to catch those of the man sitting on a table he passes. He stares without comment.

"What?" 

He smiles wickedly. "Nothing. Just wondering if you're manager knows about you're excellent customer service skills." His voice is rich and smooth and made for sacassim. His face is a pretty one, even if the owl glasses gave him a nerdy look.

"He knows about my charming qualities. One of the many reasons he hired me, Sir." Her snarky tone is a bit rude, but so is staring. 

He has propped his elbows on the table with a newspaper spread on his hands but he doesn't read it, he looks at her as if SHE was the latest scandal on Gotham times. "He hired you so you could scare off paying customers..." He tilts his head and smiles like as if amused, but beneath the tease is something unnerving, it was there when he emfusised the word scare. "I find that hard to conceive; along with your fabricated horror story;but I could ask him myself." He trails off, making a show of calling the manager. 

It would seem she had another difficult customer on her hands- this one is to be dealt with a little differently. She walks over to him, clicks her pen, glancing at his table. "Would you like that drink for free, sir" she could clear it right off his bill as long as they kept her superviser out of this. As a teenager she had been obsessed with horror movies and had a tendency to quote lines or narrate scenerious from them at the worst times -She scared off more customers than she served, and it showed on the money made during her shift. 

"Mentally scaring one customer and bribing the another, charming qualities indeed... Sidney" he peered at her nametag over his glasses, those electric blue eyes looking accusation.

"Look, that kid was an ass" she wrinkles her nose at him, " and YOU don't get to judge me. YOU don't work 6 hours for minimum wage. And help out at you're brother's garage for zero wage. And study for finals that take or give you're bursary. I clean, I serve customers, I work the cashier- because my boss won't hire extra staff and I do the thankless work of three. You would be homicidal too if you were treated like dirt four days a week." She hadn't meant to snap at him but she humbles herself once more.

"Would you like that drink free, sir?" 

She doesn't expect him too, after she almost chewed his ear complainig. He would most definitely call her boss now that she's yelled at him. But instead he relaxes into his sit and takes off his glasses, thick eyebrows furrowed and full lips pouting.

"I'd like two. But not for today...Are you free Fridays?" 

She stares at his pretty face, a little thrown. Here was a pleasant smelling, attractive, and mannered man who had witnessed her scaring a boy and still asked her out. 

"I am free Fridays"

here was a short, blonde waitress with mild antisocial tendencies, accepting this date offer. If she knew just how scary he really was she might have followed the boy out the restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is un-beta-ed and there may be mistakes I didn't catch while editing, I especially suck at tenses and apologize in advance for all error that could make the story difficult to follow.  
> Otherwise read and enjoy.
> 
> -OLIVIA


End file.
